clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat
Hey! This is Sk8rbluscat's talk page... Feel free to leave a message! --''Sk8rbluscat TALK'' Here are the Archives: *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/2 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/3 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/5 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/6 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/8 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/9 *User talk:Sk8rbluscat/10 *and User talk:Sk8rbluscat/11 Starting AT the line, please leave a message ---- Hi Nothing much... So now you can edit again? What happened? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool... it's great to have you back Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Don't say that or they'll block again..! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) But this whole "over 13" rule is stupid. I bet half of the wiki users are lying about their age... Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Why did they ban you? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 16:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) irc I've looked in the banned IP list, nothing but walri. Nothing related to you... could you get more in-depth info, like the banned message and a whois through: /join #test /whois Sk8rbluscat (or your nick) --Zapwire 16:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Test This is a test... this is Sk8rbluscat is editing from the school... -- 20:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:G-Notice Silly Hat Party Hi, you are invited to my Silly Hat Party! Please see my Party Planner for more details. CPFAN TALK 2 AUZZIEZ RULEZ!!!!!!!Hear all 'bout the gossip 21:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering! Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 05:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey I know its been a while sine you gave it to me but thanks for giving me an award User: Jupiter5 Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. ---- Dancing Penguin Hi! Hi Sk8rbluscat! We have something same, My mom sais aswell "Club Penguin is for little children" and me i own number 3813 proven here Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. It's my fault that I did what I did. Hey Seahorseruler? How did what I do classify as vandalizm? Test Test 123!!!!! Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Do you remember me? --Mrperson777 03:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ... Why DID you give me you award? User:Jupiter5 What program did you use to make Hat Pop's Flag?---Hunter102 16:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Program Thanks---Hunter102 11:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Sk8r Slidey5555 The picture on your page (where your name is an unusual color) Does it so happen you use a cheating device? -- 21:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 01:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) UGHHH!! So you were the vandal?! Do you KNOW how much stress I'm under?!?! And why are you an ADMIN?! Oh, right. YOU hacked my account. Thanks! SERIOUSLY!!!! WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE STOP!!! -'ShrimpPin''' Stop doing his wicked vandalism perverse!!!